Various techniques have been used to mount displays in support or retention structures, for example, in the housing or case of a portable communication device. Sometimes a window is located in spaced apart protective relation to the viewing surface of a display so that the viewing surface can be viewed through the window. Foam gaskets, for example, made of polyurethane foam (sometimes referred to as PU foam) or made of other foam materials, have been placed between the window and display to block dust from the space. For example, the dust may interfere with a clear view of the display surface.
One problem with using foam gaskets is that they add a force on the window from the inside, i.e., from the display side, tending to push the window away from the display and the support structure. When the window or the device in which the window is mounted is exposed to heat and/or moisture, such pushing force may cause the window to fall off the device. Another problem with such foam gaskets is that they are relatively thick and their functional working span (tolerance) may be smaller than the tolerance between the window and the display in relatively thin devices, e.g., in relatively thin “stackups” desired for thin devices, e.g., relatively thin portable communication devices, in which the window and display are used. In such circumstances a foam gasket may not work adequately to provide desired dust sealing.